One Nefarious Nargle, Two Wily Wrackspurts
by Besh4221
Summary: It's Christmastime at Hogwarts. Two teens become involved in activities that neither of them expected. Surely it can't all be the work of Wrackspurts? Rated M for a reason, peepz. Don't like, don't read. Giftfic for Willikins. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Warning:** SLASH. YAOI. BOY/BOY SAIX. IT IS FOUND HERE. PLZ DO NOT IGNORE THIS WARNING KTHX.

**One Nefarious Nargle, Two Wily Wrackspurts**

It was nearing Christmas at Hogwarts, and if the weather outside wasn't enough of an indication that the students and faculty could possibly have been getting a little stir-crazy, the interior decoration of the castle and certain activities that transpired would definitely have made it clear.

The halls were completely decked out with fairy lights and fake snow that laid over everything, including the suits of armor; the poor things were practically shivering. And that was to say nothing of the glowing garland, the ornate ornaments, the towering trees, the shining stars, and the chirping cherubs that floated around, constantly breaking out into song and dropping snow and white glitter on people as they walked through the castle.

The Great Hall was even more extravagant, truly living up to its name. It could be said that there could be some House prejudice, since the tablecloths were red with green trim and embroidering. However, if one were to look at the trees that lined the sides of the hall, it would be noticed that all the ornaments were blue or bronze, and all the stars and lights on the trees were yellow.

A lot of work went into decorating the castle for Christmas; Hagrid was usually uncomplaining, but Filch just as usually more than made up for it.

One other thing was everywhere to be found, one final decoration: mistletoe. Hanging from the ceilings, twined on ribbons through the staircase banisters, floating in the sky in the Great Hall. There were bunches in the dorms, the classrooms, the teachers' offices, the lavatories, the Hospital Wing, adorning the large rings on the Quidditch Pitch. The sheer number of bunches of mistletoe was mind-boggling, and the places it could be found were without number.

And, as everyone knows (at least, everyone who knows a certain blonde Ravenclaw), mistletoe is practically a breeding ground for Nargles. Luna warned people constantly, but no one paid any attention. They'd all whisper, "Why won't Loony shut up about nargles? Everyone knows they aren't real anyway. Everyone but her."

But she still told people. And after Christmas, no one doubted Luna again.

* * *

HPOV

"Potter!" I sighed, rolling my eyes as I turned around to face Draco Malfoy, who was stalking haughtily down the corridor toward where I stood with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked warily. I hadn't talked to Draco in weeks, and Draco hadn't sought me out at all. What could he possibly want?

"What I want to know is… whether I can talk to you for a minute?" Draco's statement changed into a question at the last second, making me blink, Ron and Hermione frown, Ginny raise an eyebrow, and Luna nod.

"What are you nodding at, Luna?" Ginny muttered into the sudden silence.

"Draco's been infested by a Wrackspurt," Luna said knowledgeably. "It's gotten into his ears and made his brain go all fuzzy. It happens all the time, unfortunately."

"Shut up," Draco said dismissively. "It's nothing like that. I just need to speak with Potter. Preferably without his Potter Pack of Potter Pals."

"Original, Draco," I said, rolling my eyes again. "But yeah, sure, we can chat."

"Harry, are you sure that's a good idea?" Hermione asked, and I waved a hand impatiently.

"Yeah, Hermione, it'll be fine," I replied. "Malfoy isn't going to try and kill me again, is he?" Draco looked extremely annoyed, but shook his head. "I'm sure I can look after myself for a few minutes while Malfoy and I chat."

Ron looked like he was about to protest, but Ginny grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Harry'll be fine," she said. "C'mon, we can go play Exploding Snap, or you can try to beat me at wizard chess."

"Pfft, like you'd ever beat me at chess," Ron scoffed, but Ginny's bait had been taken. The three Gryffindors headed to Gryffindor Tower, but Luna stared at Harry and Draco a while longer.

"What is it, Luna?" I asked Luna as politely as I could manage, given the fact that I suddenly felt rather impatient that I couldn't be alone with Draco. Mayhap this would finally be my chance to figure out what Draco was up to. While stalking Draco, I'd noticed that Draco had just as often been stalking me. I had my own suspicions, suspicions that I'd shared with Ron and Hermione. They found it ridiculous, but I was relatively sure that Draco was a Death Eater. Ron and Hermione refused to believe me, saying that Draco may be a right pain in the arse, but he just wasn't Death Eater material.

"Here, Harry," Luna said, taking off her necklace of butterbeer bottle caps and handing it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, though I was fairly sure Luna had told me what it was for before.

"This is to protect you against Nargles," Luna replied. "They're known to live in mistletoe, you know. If Draco takes you under some mistletoe, you'd be protected this way. I can't give you any other protection than this."

"Please," Draco said. "If I wanted to hurt Potter, I'd pick a more straightforward way to do it. I wouldn't bother with something as far-fetched or possibly nonexistent as Nargles."

"It isn't my fault I don't trust you," Luna shot back, sounding a good deal less dreamy and a lot more angry… if Luna ever got angry.

Draco looked as shocked as I did; doubtless, neither of us expected Luna to say something so… directly insulting. I knew she had a gift for speaking uncomfortable truths, but this wasn't uncomfortable. Just brutally honest.

"Er… Thanks, Luna, I appreciate it," I finally said. After putting on the bottle cap necklace, I said, "I feel more protected already."

Luna's dreamy smile returned as she looked at me, and said, "Have fun talking, you two. Harry, don't forget that we're supposed to go to that party for Professor Slughorn tonight."

"I won't forget, Luna, thanks," I said, and Luna turned to look at Draco. She simply watched him for a few moments before turning and heading for Ravenclaw Tower, presumably.

"All right, Draco," I said once Luna was out of sight. "You've got me alone, so what you do want to talk about?"

"Come on, Potter, we can't discuss this here," Draco replied, and grabbed my hand, attempting to drag me somewhere. I yanked my hand free, yet found that I oddly missed the contact.

"Where are you taking me, Malfoy?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh, bloody hell, Potter," Draco snarled. "Can't you just come along quietly?"

"No," I snapped. "Because for one thing, I'm not a child, and for another, to quote Luna, 'It isn't my fault I don't trust you'. What do you want to talk to me about that was so bloody important?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Potter!" Draco sighed, rubbed the sides of his head, seemed to count. "I want to know why you've been following me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy, you can't be serious. Why am I following you? Why would I _not_ follow a _Death Eater_ around Hogwarts?"

"Shut up, Potter!" Malfoy hissed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Malfoy, I know who Death Eaters are and what it is they do," I said in a tone that I hoped implied that I thought Malfoy must suffer some sort of serious mental impairment, because sometimes I just didn't know. "And I also know that you're one of them."

"Where's your proof, then?" Draco demanded. I yanked Draco's left sleeve up, only to find that the skin was smooth and unmarked. "Well, Potter?" Draco asked.

I slowly let go of Draco's arm, stepping away from him. "Malfoy… Draco, I –"

"Don't speak, Potter," Draco cut across him, and I closed my mouth. "I would never become a Death Eater, Potter. I'm not nearly so stupid. But please, can we continue this enlightening chat elsewhere?" I nodded, too embarrassed and shocked to respond. I silently followed Draco, not paying attention to where we were going until Draco said, "All right, Potter, we can stop here."

I looked around and realized that we were close to the dungeons, in an area that looked familiar. I couldn't figure out where I'd seen this place before, until Draco whispered something that sounded oddly like a password. I realized with a flash of insight that Draco was taking me into the Slytherin Common Room. I felt uneasy – _obviously _– at being in what I saw as the den of a vast nest of snakes, but I hid the impulse to act frightened, following Draco through some hallways until we reached a door that Draco pushed open to reveal what must have been the sixth-year boys' dorm.

"Sit down, Potter," Draco said. "Now, perhaps you would like to explain your reasoning behind suspecting me of being a Death Eater?"

"Well, you brag about your dad so often, and how you were going to be just like him…" I muttered.

"So you listened to the tripe I spewed to the others on the train," Draco said, and I nodded. _What else was I supposed to think?_ "I should've known. Listen, Potter, do you honestly think I'd be so stupid as to brag about something so huge as serving You Know Who? Despite what you may think, I'm not an idiot."

"You've bragged about things like that before," I defended. "It isn't entirely impossible that you could've been bragging about that, too. I mean, you aren't exactly quiet or humble."

"It's a role I was born to play, Potter," Draco sneered.

"A role?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "So you aren't really a snobby heir to an old, Dark, prestigious Wizarding family of whom the current head only managed to escape Azkaban by the skin of his nose?"

"I am indeed," Draco said, looking distinctly displeased. "But I'm more than that, Potter, and I don't have to explain myself to you. It's enough for you to know I'm not a Death Eater."

"Yet," I said under my breath, making Draco's eyes narrow.

"Not _ever_, Potter," he said, and I shrugged._ I just can't trust that he isn't lying to me somehow. _"What will it take to make you believe me, Potter? Do I have to swear my allegiance to Dumbledore on one knee? Be nice to Granger? Be less rich? Dye my hair black?"

I blinked. "Draco, why in the name of Merlin would proving yourself to me so blasted important? You hate me, remember?"

"Potter, you are an idiot," Draco responded. "Did you forget that I wanted to be your friend when we first met all those years ago?"

"Malfoy, you wanted to be my friend because I was… am the Boy Who Lived," I said bluntly. "Not out of any personal vested interest in me."

"Who are you to tell me my motivations?" Draco replied. "I wanted to be your friend, Potter, but you shot me down because you judged me. Judged me just like you hate to be judged. Weasley probably told you all about me before and after I showed up, right?"

"Malfoy, you didn't exactly make that good of an impression on me," I said. "As I recall, the first thing you did was insult the first person who'd helped me in any way. I wasn't bound to react to that with open arms of friendship, was I?"

Draco thought about that, then said, "No, I suppose not. I certainly wouldn't have tolerated behavior like that towards me."

"I'm different from you," I said. "I wasn't raised to think I was above anyone's station, or that I had to become friends with certain people to increase my influence." Without quite knowing why he kept talking, Harry said, "The Dursleys are Muggles, Malfoy. Muggles who hate magic. I was lucky to get a look from them that wasn't filled with malice once every few months. I was never privileged like you."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Potter," Draco said after a bit. "I knew that you were raised by Muggles, but not that it was so… ugly. I really am sorry."

I shrugged. "What happens, happens, I guess," I said. "Dwelling on past events never does anyone any good. It's certainly never done me any good. I just try to live in spite of the Dursleys, and in spite of Voldemort. It's all I can do."

"That's… strong of you, Potter," Draco said. "I admire you for that."

I blinked, slightly unsettled by Draco's sudden admission. Then again, I guess I shouldn't be; this entire conversation was so completely unexpected and inconceivable that I wouldn't be surprised if, like Luna constantly warned, a Wrackspurt had gotten in one of my ears, like she said had happened to Draco. I'd never talk to Draco like this otherwise, would I?

It was sometime around I asked myself that question that I realized that I no longer thought of Draco as "Malfoy", and that, since I'd begun tracking Draco, I'd begun to think of him as someone other than just a Malfoy. I saw a lot while tracking Draco, and I'd noticed that, while Draco was a lot of things that I found detestable, he was also much more than that, like he'd said.

He was… beautiful, I had found, in an icy sort of way. He was graceful, he was aristocratic, he was… regal. I admired that. It made me want to be like that, to be educated in how to act in the upper circles of the Wizarding world. He was what I wish I could be. Not that I want to change what I am and what I've gone through. I love my life the way it is, despite the uglier parts of it. I wouldn't want the burden I have placed on me placed on anyone else.

"Harry!" I blinked. _He called me by my first name. _"Harry, are you listening at all?"

"No," I said truthfully. Draco blinked, then scowled. _He's beautiful even when he scowls._ My brain was becoming fuzzy, and all I can think about is how beautiful Draco is. He's all I can focus on.

Suddenly, like my sight had to match my mind, my vision went extremely blurry. It looked like Draco was saying something, but suddenly, as far as I could see, he'd stopped moving. I think he was staring at me, but I couldn't be sure.

"Potter, where are your glasses?" Draco asked me, and his voice sounded oddly… different. Like I didn't constantly disgust him. He sounded like I had caught him off-guard, though I couldn't figure out for the life of me why he would sound like that.

"I don't know, Draco," I replied, not realizing until I'd seen Draco noticeably (to me) stiffen that I'd used his first name like he'd done with me. "They seem to be gone…" I heard an odd noise above me and looked up to see something glowing and sparkling. "What's that above me, Draco?" I asked him.

"It's… it's mistletoe, Potter," Draco told me, and I nodded slowly. I think I understood.

"So... a Wrackspurt got into my ear and my brain is fuzzy, and now Nargles stole my glasses. I think Luna's said they're very thieving things before."

"Potter, don't be daft," Draco told me. I just smiled; if only he knew. Apparently, the Wrackspurt had made me daft, and in my daftness, I wanted Draco.

"Draco, why were _you_ following _me_?" I asked.

DPOV

"Why were _you_ following _me_?" Harry asked me, and I fell silent. _How did he notice? I'm sure I kept myself better-hidden than him._

"What are you talking about, Potter?" I asked, trying to remain cool and aloof. He shouldn't be able to batter away my defenses like that, it just isn't fair. Just because I'd recently noticed how soft, though tangled, his hair looked, how good he'd gotten at moving silently and swiftly, how green his eyes were… That didn't mean that he could just ask me things and expect me to answer. _Ignoring the fact that I answered most of his other questions._

"Draco, I've seen you following me. I notice a lot more than you'd think," he replied, knocking away another chip of my defenses. I swear, every time he called me Draco, it's like I wanted to get closer to him. A bloke really shouldn't look as… attractive as Potter does right now. I'd probably have been fine had his glasses not suddenly disappeared. Now that there was nothing for them to hide behind, those eyes seemed to pierce me, freezing me where I stood. Potter's hair had begun to fall into his eyes, and for some reason I wanted to brush his hair out of the way and stare into his eyes. _Blasted Potter and his blasted eyes and his blasted… bugger! _This was completely unlike me.

When he'd asked me what was above his head, I'd had the insane urge to show him what it was rather than tell him. And when he'd talked about Wrackspurts and Nargles and whatever else that Loony girl liked to mention at any given opportunity, I'd told him not to be stupid. And then he'd _smiled_.

Merlin, that _smile_. How did he manage to stay single with a smile like that?

"Really, Potter?" I asked, more to save face than anything. "What else have you noticed?"

"I've noticed that you're, like you say, a lot more than what you appear to be," Harry replied, catching me off-guard. "I really admire you, Draco," he said softly, making me bite my lip. "You're absolutely… stunning… to me." I shivered, then cursed at myself for being so easily affected. I was Draco Malfoy, for the love of Merlin! No one with a deep, pleasurable voice like Potter's should be able to get at me like that. _Bloody Potter._

"Stunning," I said, marveling at how I managed to keep my tone level, when I really wanted to jump Potter's bones. Him and his voice and his eyes and his… selflessness. That's what I admired about him most of all, I realized. That's another reason I'd wanted to be his friend. Why I still want to be his friend. He's so selfless. It's like he gives away a small part of himself to every single person he befriends, every person he saves. He's a genuinely good person, even if his motives of late have been kind of questionable.

_Please, stalking me? That's a bit more than questionable. It's downright unnerving._ But at the same time, I'd enjoyed that Harry felt me important enough to pursue for some strange reason. Well, it wasn't so strange now; he'd thought I was a Death Eater.

Not that I wasn't expected to become one, and not just by Potter. Father expected me to become a Death Eater just like him, especially now that You Know Who had returned. What neither him nor Father had realized was that I had no intention of throwing away my life like that. Sure, I'd agreed to kill Dumbledore, but… killing isn't in me. I realized that after I thought about it for a long time. But I couldn't back out now. You Know Who and Father would be disappointed in me, but I hardly cared about that. No, but You Know Who had threatened to kill Mother, as well. And I loved my mother. I wasn't about to put her in any sort of danger. I'd asked Professor Snape to help me out somehow, since he'd told me of the Unbreakable Vow Mother had taken. We were working on a plan.

"Draco," Harry said loudly, and I blinked at him. I'd done what he'd done, getting lost in my own thoughts.

"What, Potter?"

"What else do you have to say? Since you never answered my question."

"Your question?"

Harry looked amused, and that made me want to smack the expression off his face… or maybe kiss it away. _Where in the bloody hell did that come from?_ It isn't like it mattered; I'd realized that I found Harry attractive, and that regardless of how he felt, I would at least kiss him. It's what I wanted, and, well. I'm a Malfoy. We always get what… or who we want.

"Yes, my question. Why have you been following me around? I had a reasonable suspicion to follow you, but you've given no such reason. You don't think I'm a Death Eater, do you?"

"Potter, don't be so thick-headed," I scoffed. "You wouldn't last a day among the Death Eaters. They'd eat you alive… or you'd kill them. Either way, it wouldn't be pretty. The train of thought that would lead me to a conclusion like that would have to be shot down. By me. It's that ridiculous."

"So… why?"

I scowled, I couldn't help it. He was so one-track-minded. Once he caught onto something, he didn't let go. That would explain his stalking of me, his bloody determination to catch me and find something that wasn't actually there.

"Fine, Potter, you want to know the truth? I wanted to know why you found me so fascinating, so I followed you around in hopes of catching you telling your friends why you were following me."

"That's it?" Harry suddenly sounded distinctly less pleased.

"Well, what else do you want me to say, Potter?"

"I told you what I thought of you, Draco," Harry replied. "Why else I followed you. I told you I found you stunning. I found you fascinating. Beautiful, even. What do you think of me? Am I just 'Potter' to you? Because if I were, this wouldn't be important enough to even talk about, and I wouldn't even be here in your dorm room right now. So."

"Merlin, Potter," I said. "I find you… well. Not stunning. But you keep my attention. I can't seem to stop… Ugh, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Why, because it's me?" Harry demanded, and I blinked. "Because you can't stand talking to Dumbledore's Golden Boy?"

I figured if it would get him to shut up, I'd call him Harry again. That had certainly gotten his attention last time I'd done it. "Harry." Sure enough, he stopped talking and stared at me, blasted green eyes searching for something. "Shut up, honestly. Fine." I sighed. "I find you… attractive. Captivating, even."

Harry looked more pleased than he had since we'd started this conversation. "You find me attractive."

"Yes, Harry. I do," I said. "Happy now?"

"No," Harry said, frowning.

"What on earth could possibly be wrong now?" I asked, exasperated.

Harry just stood up and slowly walked toward me. It could've been for effect, or it could've been because he could barely see. I was inclined to think it was the latter, but blasted if it didn't affect me. Heavily. He and I were almost the same height, though he was a bit taller. He looked down at me, and I could see his eyes focus more sharply. His gaze slowly slid down to what I was fairly sure was my mouth. He didn't say a word, but I could _see_ his pupils dilate, and my own eyes fluttered shut without my permission. _Is this happening? Now?_

Potter spoke, his face moving closer to mine, his words a breath. "I find you stunning… you find me captivating…" he whispered.

"What of it?" I whispered in return, wishing I could sound more defiant.

"And there's even mistletoe," Harry responded, the corner of his mouth turned up. "Don't tell me you don't know what people do under mistletoe, Draco."

HPOV

If he didn't know what to do under mistletoe, I'd eat my wand.

His eyes flashed, that much I could tell this close to his face. I was honestly surprised he'd let me get this close without jinxing me or something like that. Then suddenly, his face turned up to an angle, and he said, "Why don't you show me, Potter?"

I grinned, and slanted my mouth over his. _This_ is what I had wanted. And from the way Draco was reacting, he'd wanted it, too. Why he simply didn't take what he wanted baffled me. I wouldn't have resisted nearly as much as he had. Plus, weren't Malfoys supposed to be real go-getters?

_Then again, maybe he is._ He'd just grabbed the front of my robes and yanked me closer. Not that I was complaining. "Looks like maybe you do know how this after all, Malfoy," I said.

"Shut up, Potter," he whispered, and I laughed. I couldn't help it.

* * *

Draco pulled Harry backward until the back of Draco's legs hit his bed, and he made the two of them fall, Harry on top of Draco. They kissed for a few moments more before Harry pulled away. "Where do you suppose you're going, Potter?" he asked.

"Kissing is what's done under mistletoe, Draco," Harry replied. "Kissing and nothing else."

Draco raised an eyebrow, choosing to pull Harry back instead of listen. He kissed Harry again and said, "Well, there were no rules about where or how long the kissing could go, were there?" With that, he placed a kiss on Harry's lips, his chin, his jaw, the tiny exposed section of collarbone above Harry's robes. Draco smirked as he felt Harry's arms move to either side of Draco, lifting the Gryffindor up so that he was slightly above the Slytherin.

"You're sure about going where this could lead?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "I think I am. But then again, it could be those Wrackspurts. They are known for making your brain go fuzzy, after all." Harry's pupils seemed to dilate even further, until there was very little iris, then something like resolve sparked in the green eyes before Harry's mouth lowered onto Draco's. The kiss quickly became heated, especially once their tongues decided to get in on the action.

Harry shuddered as Draco coaxed his tongue out of his mouth, then sucked on it. He groaned, then delved deeper into Draco's mouth, tasting him. He came to the conclusion that Draco tasted a bit like spearmint, without the spearmint taste but leaving that chilled feeling in Harry's mouth. He tasted, though Harry hated to say it because it sounded _that_ cliché, wintry. Harry found that, regardless of clichés, he rather enjoyed it a lot.

Draco, for his own part, felt that Harry tasted, oddly enough, like peppermint. He'd been a fan of peppermint since he was a child, when his mother Narcissa would stir his hot chocolate with a candy cane enchanted never to dissolve. He sighed at the sudden burst of nostalgia, making Harry draw back slightly. Draco growled petulantly, making Harry grin. "You sound like a spoiled child," he said teasingly.

"Shut up," Draco replied eloquently before burying his face in Harry's neck. He licked the smooth skin there, making Harry exhale heavily. Smirking, Draco nipped him. Harry in response dropped his head, rolled his eyes back, and rolled his hips forward all at the same time, letting out a deep moan that seemed to make Draco's bones vibrate. At the feel of Harry's erection pressing rather suddenly into Draco's thigh, Draco bucked his own hips. Harry moved in response, and they began moving back and forth, thrusting into each other's hipbones.

"Stop," Harry said suddenly, tensing.

"Why?"

"Because if this keeps up, I'm afraid I won't be much more fun," Harry replied with a sheepish grin, flushing while Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You aren't much for stamina, are you, Potter?"

Harry growled and bit Draco's neck. Draco's breath stuttered. Harry smirked. "Shut up, Potter."

"Sure, Draco," Harry said agreeably. "Well. Since I'm here, and there's still this blasted mistletoe hanging over us..." He unfastened Draco's robe and pulled it away, leaving Draco in pants and a button-down shirt. "Time to find something else to kiss, I think."

"Potter," Draco hissed as his chest heaved while Harry undid the buttons on Draco's shirt. "What are you doing?" Though Harry was fairly sure this was a rhetorical question,

"It's this Wrackspurt," Harry responded, unbuttoning the last button and pulling it open, sliding his hands under the white t-shirt Draco wore. "It's got in my head, and it's making me do things I probably wouldn't do otherwise."

"Probably?"

"Probably," Harry agreed, placing an openmouthed kiss on Draco's stomach. He quickly found that he enjoyed the taste of Draco's skin, and kissed him again in a different spot. Draco squirmed, which gave Harry an excuse to press down on him and pin him to his own bed. He slid the sleeves of Draco's button-down off and pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing much more of Draco's flesh. This pleased Harry, and he raised his eyes to watch Draco as he grinned and placed a kiss on Draco's navel. His tongue flicked out by accident (or not) and Draco's hips bucked. Harry winked, and Draco squirmed again.

Harry kissed Draco's skin over and over again. He felt insatiable. He moved farther and farther up Draco's torso. When he got to his chest - by this time, Draco was breathing as though he'd run a marathon - Harry began sliding slowly to the side, dragging his mouth over Draco's chest until he got to the nipple. He placed a featherlight kiss on it, making a pleased noise as it hardened. He felt Draco's hands in his hair suddenly, pulling him up to meet Draco's mouth.

Harry vaguely wondered if it were possible to be chilled and burned at the same time. He supposed it must be, since he still felt that chilling sensation when he kissed Draco, but this kiss was blazing. Without quite knowing how, Harry found himself on his back and Draco looming over him, grey eyes shining. "Potter," was all Draco said before practically attacking Harry's clothes. Harry had enough time to feel extremely smug that he'd gotten Draco so hot and bothered, before hissing as Draco wasted no time in giving him tiny bites in various places on his torso. Harry wondered whether Draco had a thing for biting before Draco bit at his waist. "Merlin, Draco," Harry hissed, throwing his head back.

"What did you say, Potter?" Harry looked down at Draco, who was staring at him through eyes such a dark shade of grey they looked almost black.

"What?" Harry said, and Draco's expression hardened even more.

"Potter, if that's Parseltongue, then it's possibly the hottest thing I've ever heard."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said, but then stopped. He knew what he was saying, but he'd also heard it coming out of his mouth as a series of hisses. It made Draco bury his face in Harry's midriff, which in turn made Harry moan. Suddenly, Harry got an idea.

"Draco," he said in English, but doing his best to keep the persuasive (at least, that's the way Harry perceived it) tone of Parseltongue. Judging from the way Draco's head snapped up, Harry felt that his idea was a good one. "Draco," he said again, and Draco nipped Harry's waist again. "For the love of Merlin," Harry said, still speaking in that odd Parseltongue-tinged English. Draco's head bobbed and weaved back and forth, reminding Harry of something Dudley used to talk about, something called "snake-charming".

"Draco," he said, and Draco's head snapped to look at him again. "What do you plan to do with me now?"

"I plan to, to be completely honest, come as close to ravishing you as you'll let me," Draco replied bluntly, and Harry's eyes widened. Sure, he'd suspected that this might go out of control, and knew that he wanted to have sex with Draco (though that was probably the Wrackspurt talking), but he didn't think that Draco wanted to do the same. But, since he'd said so first...

"Well, there's really only one way to find out how far I'm willing to let you go," he crooned softly, letting his hiss become slightly more pronounced. He was surprised Draco's hands managed to stay as steady as they did in his haste to unfasten Harry's trousers. But then Harry's erection was out in the open air, and Draco blew on it, and Harry's mind promptly blanked. He retained enough basic motor control to roll his head back when Draco _kissed_ the head of his cock. As Draco placed more kisses up and down his shaft, Harry found that he'd forgotten how to form coherent sentences. The only things he had the mental faculties to do were twine his hands in silver-blonde hair and mumble mindlessly, the only understandable word being "Draco".

Suddenly, Draco's mouth engulfed Harry and the Gryffindor gasped, arching his back as Draco hummed softly, making a sound that sounded a lot like "mwah", and would've sounded better had his mouth not been full. Draco's head bobbed up and down, and Harry felt his control unraveling rapidly. He was quickly becoming even more of a mindless pile of flesh under Draco's torturous strokes and "kisses". Then Draco lightly scraped his teeth against the underside of Harry's erection, and Harry gasped as he promptly ejaculated. He'd given no sort of forewarning, so he felt mildly guilty for giving Draco a mouthful. But then, he figured that if Draco weren't so bloody unpredictable, then Harry would've had more time to give as much of a warning as he could.

Eventually, Draco's mouth pulled away from Harry, and he said, "Bloody hell, Potter, when's the last time you came?" He wiped his mouth and smirked at Harry, who blushed profusely before narrowing his eyes.

"Draco," he hissed softly, and Draco's head cocked slightly to one side. Harry grinned and said, "Draco, come up here." Draco obeyed, moving as though in a mild trance, until he was face-to-face with Harry. "On your back, Draco," Harry said in a sibilant whisper. Draco promptly laid down in a supine position, and Harry said, "Your turn. Let's see what your stamina's like." He undid Draco's pants a lot more slowly than Draco had undone his, hissing softly the entire time.

He pulled down Draco's boxers to find him looking almost painfully erect. Harry's eyes glinted as he gave Draco's shaft one long lick from base to tip, before kissing the head like Draco had done to him. He quickly found that Draco was a lot more articulate than Harry was, even when aroused. "In the name of Merlin, Potter, if you plan to be a bloody cocktease, I'll get my own self off!"

"I don't think so," Harry replied, and Draco let out a hiss of his own. He didn't get a chance to respond, as Harry's head had dipped to "kiss" one of Draco's balls. Draco's head flew backward and his hips bucked. Harry began placing kisses all over Draco's crotch, saying utter nonsense in Parseltongue. Not that it mattered what he was saying; that it was Parseltongue was enough to make Draco's cock twitch repeatedly, and Draco's hips roll constantly. Harry took Draco's tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, the same way he and Draco had done when they were kissing each other's mouths. His head moved up and down, and Draco's hands tangled in his hair, making it even messier.

Harry decided that, if Draco had a fixation with biting Harry, then maybe he would find teeth on him just as pleasurable. Harry let his teeth scrape gently against Draco's erection, and Draco's hips bucked hard as he let out a curse. Harry had to work to keep from gagging; Draco's cock had hit the back of his throat kind of hard. Pulling away slightly, Harry smirked internally as he did it again, and got the same reaction. "Potter, unless you want to swallow, I'd suggest you move," Draco said. Harry figured that, since Draco had been kind enough to swallow, he could return the favor. His head dipped down, taking as much of Draco in as he could. Draco made a strangled sort of noise and Harry felt something slightly more fluid hit his throat. He swallowed immediately, reflecting that maybe swallowing isn't as attractive as it sounds. Draco didn't taste bad, per se, just... odd. And the consistency of semen was weird to him, as well. He concluded, as he pulled slowly away, placing one final kiss on Draco's head, that it wasn't something he'd do very often, or ask Draco to do very often. Of course, that was assuming that this lasted longer than just this one time.

"Looks like that's as far as you're getting, Draco," Harry said, looking at Draco's now-flaccid cock.

"Shut up, Harry," Draco responded, though without nearly as much irritation as when he usually said it. Harry grinned.

"Whatever you say, Draco," he said lightly. As he moved up to lie next to Draco, he said quietly, "How long do you think this Wrackspurt will stay in our heads?"

Draco turned his head to look at him for a long moment. Finally, Draco said, "I don't think Wrackspurts leave once they get inside. I think we're stuck with these, Harry. What do you think of that?"

"Well, the Wrackspurt's making my head permanently fuzzy, so I guess it's fine with me," Harry responded.

As Draco turned to lie on his side facing Harry, he said quietly, "Blasted Wrackspurts."

"Blasted Wrackspurts," Harry agreed as he wrapped his arms around Draco, who did the same.

* * *

The Christmas season ended, but Harry and Draco's "infestation" did not. The only explanation anyone could accept was Luna's: "It was the Wrackspurts. They get inside your head and make your brain all fuzzy. It looks like Draco and Harry both got infested by some who were working with Nargles. That's why Harry's missing his glasses, too. It must be. The castle's positively infested with Nargles, because of all this mistletoe. And once they steal something, you'd be better off replacing it; they won't give it back anytime soon."

_-Fin-_

**A/N:** Okay, so, neat. I, like any self-respecting Harry Potter fan and fanfiction author, have made my contribution to the fandom with my first-ever Harry/Draco slashfic! Y'all knew it had to be coming, honestly. XD It's like a rite of passage or something. Anyway. This is actually a Christmas gift (it's late, but it's here nonetheless) to my best friend and fellow fanfiction author **Willikins**. Why did I write this for him? Because he asked, and I wanted to do something special for Christmas. XD He actually asked for a Harry/Draco story involving enchanted mistletoe, but this popped up instead. Hopefully you'll like it anyway, Wiru-kun. ^^;; I heart you! :D

Okay, so, to the rest of you readers. Obviously, I altered the canon a bit, but I don't think it's too implausible. I mean, sure, Draco's a pretentious, whining braggart of a prick, but he also seems too vested in his own self-interest to do something as fatal as joining Voldemort (who killed his followers as often as he praised them). Meh. It's fanfiction. Don't like it, it ain't my problem. Plus, I find myself utterly incapable of writing PWP. XD Also, I switched back and forth between POVs like I did because I felt that the second scene would work much better if written from two first-person POVs rather than having the entire thing in third person. If y'all think it doesn't work better (or at all), then I'll go through and edit it so it's all consistent. But I did switch back to third-person for the saixxingz because I found that, while writing this, I become extremely uncomfortable writing erotic material of the homosexual variety or otherwise in first-person. :X

On a semi-related note, I did try for some humor in this. Hey, _I_ found it funny. :D;;

And on _that_ note (the one where I'm disrespectful to my readers and insecure in front of them because that's just how I roll), review please! :D

PS: LUNA PWNS AND I HEART HER SO SHE IS IN THIS. DON'T LIKE IT TOO BAD. ...*cough*

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
